Love is like the sea
by Alijandra
Summary: His body was pressed into hers. Their chest's were locked, and his waist was between her thighs. It was all accidental. It had all been in attempt to keep her still, but here they were, and he wasn't quite sure how he was suppose to feel about it all. Taken in part from episode 25 (Hikari/ Miuna)
1. Chapter 1

Taken in part from episode 25- Love is like the sea

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.

Authors Note: You should be warned, this is not a exact retelling of episode 25. During this entire series I jumped ships so many times. At first I wanted Manaka and Hikari together, then I thought I wanted Kaname and Chisaki paired up, then I hopped on board the Hikari, Chisaki band wagon for a brief period. In the end though, I was unexpectedly pleased with everyone who paired up, except for the whole Hikari, Manaka, Miuna cliffhanger. In my mind Hikari should have ended up with Miuna. Episode 25 left that door wide open in my mind, it just didn't play out the way I wanted it too. So, therefore, I have manipulated episode 25 to please my own smuttish desires.

FYI: I wrote this in about half an hour. It was not edited. In other words, read at your own risk.

~Love is Like the sea~

It was late, however, Hikari had not been able to sleep since he laid his head down. His mind was under too much stress. Tomorrow was the Ofunehiki, and deep down he knew tomorrow would change the way he viewed the rest of his life. Feeling the weight and anxiety over the situation begin to bear down on him he decided he needed to get some fresh air. Perhaps check on tomorrow's preparations. It didn't matter to him that it was nearing midnight. Its not as if he was going to get much sleep either way.

Miuna had not had a good night sleep since Manaka woke from her hibernation. The truth was she feared the sweet, bright eyed beauty that slept uncomfortably close to her. Manaka was kind, caring, and innocent. At the same time, as much as she wanted to love the scarlet haired girl for all the endearing qualities she possessed, she could only find room in her heart for envy and resentment. It was sad, sick, and pathetic really. No one needed to tell her that. Miuna loved Hikari, and Hikari saved every ounce of his love for Manaka. A girl who did not posses the ability to love even herself.

Miuna did her best to push those thoughts out of her mind. Feeling sorry for herself wouldn't change anything. She had lost count of how many times she tried telling herself that.

Annoyed with herself, Miuna rolled out of bed and headed for the kitchen. As she passed the sliding glass door she noticed a figure making its way done the cobbled stone drive. It was Hikari. What was he doing out this late at night she wondered?

She was running behind him before the conscious thought of following him occurred to her.

"Hikari!?" She called after him as they reached the shoreline.

The sound of Miuna's voice stopped him in his tracks.

When they were both standing face to face, Miuna realized she was the only one who was panting. Each breath she took must have mirrored the rapid beats of her heart.

"What's the matter?" He asked calmly. Too calmly for her nerve racked state.

Hunched over, with her hands on her knees for support as she labored her breathing, she offered the only response she could think of. Which was a question of her own.

"Hikari, where are you going… at… this… hour?" She breathed out in sessions.

Hirkari turned to look out on the harbor behind them. " I just thought I'd go check on the boats."

"The boats." She repeated, not understanding at first.

" I was just thinking tomorrows the day." He stated. "So I just wanted to make sure we didn't miss anything in the preparations."

At his words, and overwhelming, annoying thought popped into Miuna's head. One that, however odd, she felt the need to voice.

"I hope Manaka's love comes back." She blurted out. Trying to convince herself as well as him.

"But that's not the only thing." Hikari reminded her with a raised brow, as if he was re-stressing himself over the entire situation. "Hopefully we'll be able to do something about the surface, too."

"Yes. But I hope it comes back." She ignored the second part of his statement. However true, that wasn't the true reason for all of this.

"Yes, apparently that's all girls think about." Hikari ran his fingers through his messy locks and shot her a weary look. "You should be more concerned about the bigger pic-"

But Miuna didn't care to hear about any of that. She cut him off.

"You love Manaka-san, don't you?" she asked him. Her reserve leaving her all of a sudden for a more unexpected brazen nature.

"Wh- what are you talking about?" He sputtered, ocean blue eyes wide, as if she had caught on to something once thought secret. But there were no secrets. Not between friends, and sure as hell not between unrequited lovers.

"You love her right?" She asked again. Her voice hard. This time sounding more accusatory, than curious.

He stared after her for a moment, dumbfounded, before finally letting up and turning away from her.

"Yeah." He breathed out in irritation.

That one little word. That one simple syllable. He truly had no idea how much it broke her heart.

"Say it more." She begged him in a soft voice. How odd she must sound a little voice in her heard thought before she silenced it.

He turned back to face her. His expression laced with confusion.

"Say it more." She commanded. This time however, her fists were in balls at her sides, and there were tears threatening to escape from her eyes. "Say that you love Manaka-san more!"

She needed to hear it. She needed to break those words in. No matter how much they hurt.

"A-are you stupid?" He yelled, clearly confused, and feeling bombarded all at once. What else did she need to hear? Hadn't his confession been enough.

"Say it?" She yelled back, standing her ground. She was in his face now. Through the light of the moon she could see the different shades of blue, as they swirled and crashed against each other like waves in his eyes. "In return for all the things I've done for you!"

"What kinds of things are you into?" He asked in a exasperated cry.

"Say it." She hissed brokenly, refusing to leave, refusing to move before he gave her what she needed to hear. "Please."

He stood there for a moment longer. Eyes locked with hers. Understanding nothing.

"I'm in love with Manaka." He eventually sighed.

"More." She begged, her cheeks turning red.

"I love Manaka." he yelled, more so to the ocean than at her.

"More." She egged.

He was blushing now.

"More!" She was relentless, but she needed to be.

"Hey would you give it a res-" He started to snap. That was until he caught the first few tears falling from her dark lashes.

"Miuna?"

She stumbled backwards at the sound of her name and the crashing of her own tears.

"Miuna?" He reached out for her as she crawled backwards in the sand in attempt to get away from him.

"Stop." He called. Before they both knew it he had dove in the sand beside her and was locking her in place with his arms.

"What's wrong with you?" He demanded. His anger was laced with concern.

"Just let me go." She cried, leaning her head into his shoulder, as he pressed her back further into the sand with his weight. "Please just let me go."

"I don't understand." Hikari told her while shaking his head. "Please make me understand so that I can help you."

"No one can help me." Miuna whispered. "Not as long as Manaka's awake and there is still hope."

"Why are saying this. I can help more than one person." He tried reassuring her, not understanding the brokenhearted, dark haired girl beneath him.

Miuna gave a soft chuckle through her sobs. "That's true, but there is only room in your heart for one person Hikari, and that person isn't me."

There. She sort of said it. She kind of gave herself away.

"Miuna, I'll always care about you and be there for you no matter what. We're family now." Hikari told her. He was shaking her by the shoulders now. "Now whose done this to you. What's his name. I'll go talk to him. He's a fool if he doesn't see what a wonderful, caring, sweet person you are."

"BAKA!" Miuna yelled. He was a fool. Such a beautiful, disastrous fool.

Hikari went silent as he stared at the girl beneath him. There were still tears in her eyes, but her expression was that of anger.

For the first time since Hikari had known her, he looked at her. Really looked at her. She wasn't that young, sad, rebellious child he knew all those years ago. She had changed, just like everything else in this world. She was as tall as he was now. Her hair had grown long, and while she often wore it in decorative bows, it was now in messy locks around her tearstained face. Her dark eyes penetrated his. As if she had been hiding something she wanted him to figure out. He hadn't been able to though. He had been to wrapped up in his own emotions to see her pain.

She was in love with him. He could see it now. He could feel it too. Upon that realization, the proximity of their bodies caused him to blush.

His body was pressed into hers. Their chest's were locked, and his waist was between her thighs. It was all accidental. It had all been in attempt to keep her still, but here they were, and he wasn't quite sure how he was suppose to feel. For so long he had lived, breathed, and existed only for Manaka. A person who could not love him. A person who barely remembered him at all. And here Miuna was, living, breathing, and putting his happiness before her own. He didn't deserve someone like her. No one would ever deserve someone as selfless as Miuna.

"Miuna, I-" Hikari started, but Miuna cut him off.

"Don't." Miuna spat through her tears, her dark brows narrowed. "Don't look at me like that. I don't need your-!"

"Its not pity." Hikari corrected her before she had the chance to finish, his breathing uneven as he held his weight over her. "Its gratitude."

At his words, Miuna relaxed her hardened expression, closed her eyes, and laid her head back in the sand. There was nothing she could do as he held her captive with his body except to give in to her tears.

After a few moments of silence, it was Hikari who spoke first.

"Could we stay like this for a little while longer?" Hikari asked her.

Miuna's eyes snapped open, but before she had the chance to respond, Hikari had buried his face into her chest.

Hikari's body was warm, and strong to the touch. Miuna knew this wasn't doing anything to help her situation. Besides, in the end, Hikari loved Manaka. He always had, and always would. A simple, intimate moment like this would never be able to change that.

Authors Note: I hope some of you readers got some satisfaction out of that. I haven't decided whether or not I want to continue. Let me know what you guys think.


	2. Jealousy

**A/N: Wasn't sure if I was going to continue this. Hope you all enjoy the next installment.**

It had been exactly three months to the day since Miuna last felt the weight of Hikari's body on her tiny frame. Three months since he held her in his arms as she cried. That night on the beach had been powerful, yet fleeting. She had expected nothing less.

Much to everyone's delight. The Ofunehiki had been a success. Manaka's memories returned to her, and the town and the sea were once again at peace. Miuna wanted to be as happy as everyone else. She wanted to be grateful, but in truth, she wasn't.

She was miserable. Hikari had moved out of her parents house almost immediately to be with his father. The truth was, they'd barely spoken five words to each other since then.

At school, she tried to pretend like it didn't bother her, but Sayu knew better.

It must have been obvious. Especially since she avoided Hikari, and practically ignored Manaka when she tried speaking to her.

She wouldn't always go out of her way to avoid them though, not forever, but in times of healing, absence was sometimes the best option.

That thought may have prevailed if she had not come home late to find her parents gone, and Hikari waiting for her in her bedroom.

"Hikari." Miuna gasped.

"I looked for you after school." Hikari told her, looking a bit uncomfortable himself. "Only you had already gone."

"Um.." Miuna tried to think of something to say in response. What had his question been again? Had he asked her something? Her head was spinning. She wasn't sure.

"Is it okay?" Hikari asked her without explaining himself at first. "I mean, my being here."

"Uh, of course." Miuna cleared her throat. "I mean why wouldn't it be?"

Hikari nodded his head and glanced around the room.

"I see you redecorated." He observed.

Yes. Only because she couldn't bare looking at any of the things he had been around to touch.

"Just a bit." She acknowledged shortly, not caring to go into detail. "Why are you here?"

Hikari laughed. It was a laugh she remembered, one that at one time her ears had burned to hear.

"There's the kind, blunt Miuna I miss so much." He told her with a smile.

She wasn't laughing though. There was no time for laughter in a room filled with uneasy tension.

"I came for Manaka." He eventually confessed.

How typical, Miuna thought to herself. She had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked, not the least concerned.

"She thinks you're upset at her." Hikari shifted, at times trying to hold her gaze.

"What make's her think that?"

"You won't speak to her." Said Hikari simply. As if it didn't take a renowned psychologist to figure that one out.

"And so she sent you to reassure her of the situation?" Miuna asked. Unblinking.

"Something like that." Hikari admitted.

"You baby her."

It was a statement meant to sting, and it did.

"Why are you acting like this, Miuna?" Hikari exclaimed, his face glowing red with frustration.

"You're bothering me." Miuna told him coldly, despite that fact that she was screaming and crying like a child on the inside.

"I don't understand you." Hikari shook his head, as he stared towards the door.

"You have my permission to go run back and tell Miss Sensitive, that everything is going to okay." Miuna assured him, for the first time sounding just as bit as spiteful as she truly felt.

"What's gotten into you." He exasperated. "This isn't the Miuna I know."

He was right about one thing. This wasn't the Miuna he once knew. This was the Miuna she had become.

"I don't owe you a explanation, Hikari." She told him, her dark eyes void of feeling. "Now if you don't mind. I need to change and get to bed. It's late."

Hikari's face hardened at her words. She wasn't making this easy for him.

"Go ahead." He told her icily, provoking her further. "Undress. Show me the confident women you've become!"

Miuna blushed a deep shade of scarlet despite herself. That's when another wave of anger washed over her. He didn't talk to Manaka this way. No. She was his sweet, innocent, porcelain princess!

"Why?" Miuna mused. "Are you that desperate for things she cant give you."

She wasn't sure when exactly they had taken it too far, but they were now well beyond civilized disagreements.

"This would all be solved if you'd stop acting so jealous." Hikari accused angrily.

That was it, those words were all it took to push Miuna to her breaking point.

Lost to her anger, Miuna dropped the books in her hands, and attacked Hikari with her small fists.

"How dare you!" She yelled, hitting with all the force she could muster.

She got in a few good swings before he managed to pin her against the nearest wall.

He didn't say anything at first, instead he just stared at her. His breathing labored, and his blue eyes blazing.

"Get out." She breathed unable to look at him.

"Miuna." The sound of her name on his lips stung her core.

"No." She breathed, wanting it all to end. "Just go."

As soon he released her and the door to her room clicked closed, she slid to the floor and gave way to her tears.

**A/N: Miuna was a bit darker in this, In all honesty It just didn't seem right trying to make her any other way. A person can only handle so much before they start to not recognize who they are anymore. I guess in a way that's how we cope with things we have no control over. If you liked it, please review and let me know what you thought.**


	3. Broken

Considering the events of the previous night, Miuna could have probably gone the rest of the semester without the desire to see Hikari. Unfortunately for her, she wouldn't be so lucky, because like clockwork, she, Sayu, Hikari, and Manaka all arrived at the front entrance to the school at the exact same time.

It was as if they had planned it. Only they hadn't. In fact, Miuna had purposely took her time getting ready this morning in hopes to avoid a situation like this one.

As they approached one another, Miuna tried to remain as impassive as possible.

To no ones utter surprise, Manaka managed to trip over herself before she reached the first stone step. Miuna faintly heard Hikari calling her a baka before helping her to her feet.  
Thankfully, Hikari was avoiding her gaze just as much as she was avoiding his. It was a welcomed informality, one she wished they'd considered a long time ago.  
"Good morning Sayu." Manaka greeted in a high pitched tone as they passed each other. "Good morning, Miuna."  
"Good morning, Manaka." Sayu smiled back at her, a little less enthused, while remaining close to her best friends side.  
Miuna, however, ignored the cheerful greeting and continued on to class.  
"Well, that was rude." Sayu commented as they walked in unison.  
Miuna ignored her. She didn't feel like defending her right to hold a grudge. Not now anyway. Explanation required patience, and at the present time, she had none.  
The rest of the day dragged on much to Miuna's dismay. In truth, she wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and forget the world, as it had forgotten her.  
Again, she wouldn't be so lucky.

When she got home that night after long hours of studying with Sayu, her parents and brother had already gone to bed. Hikari, however, had planted himself down at her kitchen table, and made himself annoyingly comfortable.

Gritting her teeth, She tried walking past him without acknowledging his presence, only to fail miserably when he called out her name a few moments later.  
"Miuna." He whispered after her in the darkened hall.

Miuna took a deep breath and braced herself before she turned to face him.  
To her surprise, he looked a bit unsure of himself as he stood before her. He was normally so confident- so sure of himself. Not now though.  
"I know its selfish of me to ask." He said in a small voice. "But do you think you could try not hating me?"

Miuna's breathing deepened, as her heart started to thump uncomfortably hard inside of her chest.  
"I don't hate you, Hikari." She assured him. Despite her own torment, she couldn't hate him. No matter how much he was to blame.

"Then how do I get the Miuna I know back?" He asked, his expression pained.  
"I don't think you want her back." Miuna hinted carefully, after all, she was the reason all this had transpired to begin with. If she hadn't let herself fall for him all those years ago, she wouldn't have to avoid him so desperately now.  
"You once told me, that if I kissed Manaka, she'd wake up from her hibernation." Hikari reminded her, almost incoherently, as his wild blue eyes searched hers for something unspoken.  
Miuna's mouth dropped. Surely he wasn't implying what she thought he was implying.  
"I don't think this is the same thing." She told him, thankful for the darkness, because otherwise he'd be able to see her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

When a noticeable silence settled between them, Hikari turned his gaze to the floor, and Miuna turned her attention back towards her room.  
Just when her hand was about to reach for the doorknob, a strong hand grabbed her gently by the arm, forcing her to spin around.  
She was face to face with him now, slender nose to nose, with panicked eyes locked. Her breath hitched as her heart fluttered involuntarily.  
She was about to recoil when his lips captured hers in one swift, smooth motion.  
He was kissing her. Hikari was kissing her.

It was a steady, frozen in time type of kiss. One that made you feel like you were rising off the ground, when in fact you were standing perfectly still.  
When Hikari eventually released her mouth, he took a step back, as if waiting in vain for something miraculous to happen.

After a few moments of stunned silence, Miuna came back to her senses.  
"Baka!" She yelled, pushing him away from her.  
Hikari stared after, bewilderment and disbelief etched the lines of his perfect pale face.

"Miuna…. I'm… I'm sorry." He managed to sputter, as If disappointed in his rash course of action.  
Miuna felt her face boiling with a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance.  
"Did you really think a kiss was going to fix everything!?" She demanded, tears filling her dark eyes.

"Miuna." He whispered her name softly, although no other words of comfort followed.

"Did you think it would make everything all better!?" She spat, her eyes overflowing now. "Is that all it takes for Manaka? Is she that simple that you can quiet her with thoughtless kisses!?"

"For once Miuna, leave her out of it!" Hikari pleaded, his voice shaking.

"You're so selfish, Hikari." Miuna told him, her cries turning softer now.

He didn't realize how much worse he was making everything. With time, her heart would mend, only he kept prolonging her recovery.

"If you care about Manaka so much, don't worry about my sadness." She told him, her voice growing stronger. " If you desire her, don't waste your kisses on me."

She was about to turn to leave him standing alone, frustrated and confused, when one last thought popped into her mind.

"Oh, and one more thing." She sniffed, her eyes nearly dry now. "If you love her the way you claim, be prepared to take responsibility for my broken heart."

Hikari said nothing. He just continued to stare. His expression, unreadable.

When she was confident she had said all there was to say, she disappeared inside her room and locked the door.


End file.
